


In Tihaar we Trust

by CrocnBunny



Series: Galaxy of Stardust [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Hangover, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrocnBunny/pseuds/CrocnBunny
Summary: When Obi and Satine are left alone during the mission on Madalore, a bottle of alchol leads to some interesting results.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Galaxy of Stardust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	In Tihaar we Trust

“We should be safe here, for a while at least.” Qui-Gon glanced at his Padawan and the disgruntled Duchess, “I’m going to scout out the local village, see if I can procure some more supplies. You two!” he waggled his finger between his two charges, “Stay here, stay alert and try not to argue the whole time I’m gone.”

Satine just huffed, while Kenobi hung his head, “Yes, Master.” he replied solemnly.

Qui-Gon gave him a smile, “Focus on the force around you, young Obi-Wan, I should be back by tomorrow.” The younger Jedi glanced up to say something, but his master just shook his head, “I want to get a feel for the local area, it’s important that you guard the Duchess - Don’t let her out of your sight.”

Obi-Wan nodded and watched his master head out into the undergrowth towards the settlement they had spotted shortly before crash landing that morning.

****

As the sun began dipping below the distant horizon, Satine was relentlessly rummaging through some of the cargo they had managed to salvage from the crashed transport. 

“Anything I can help you with, Duchess?” 

She cursed under her breath in Mando’a, Obi-Wan smirked, he knew she switched into her native tongue when she was most annoyed with him.

“I just need a drink, alright?” she shot back to the Jedi.

The padawan looked at her confused, “I collected some water from the spring just a few hours ago, are we out already?”

She glared at him over the top of the chest she was currently searching, “Not that kind of drink you Di’kut!”

He smiled to himself, he may be struggling to learn the language but that was one he had picked up pretty quickly. It was certainly the Duchess’s favourite name for him. Suddenly she beamed and pulled out an ornate bottle of clear liquid and brought it round to the campfire.

She poured two small glasses of the drink and handed one to her guardian. Obi-Wan took it cautiously and sniffed it. Satine smirked at him, “It’s not poison, it’s Tihaar, it’s cultural, you should definitely experience it while you’re here.” she raised her own glass, “naak” she said taking a sip, “peace”, she locked her eyes with her companion.

The jedi raised his own glass “Of course, your grace, naak” he repeated and took a swig, suddenly coughing and spluttering, “It burns” he croaked.

Satine burst into a fit of giggles at the sight, “What’s the matter, do Jedi not drink alcohol?”

He looked over his glass at her, his eyes watering, “On the contrary, it’s one of the few vices the Jedi regularly indulge in.” He raised an eyebrow at the duchess and an involuntary shudder ran through her, “I’ve just never had anything quite so….” he paused briefly taking another mouthful of the drink, “... Mandalorian!” he finished.

She giggled again, “very apt, Padawan Kenobi, it is rather strong.”

He smirked at her, “and abrasive…” finishing his glass he held it out for a refill.

Pursing her lips, satine continued his game downing her own glass in one go, “overpowering” she settled on.

Obi-Wan swallowed another mouthful, “Volatile, but growing on me” he shrugged and smirked at the woman.

Satine picked up both glasses and refilled them, she swirled the clear liquid around, contemplating it for a short while, “Forthright” she finally offered.

Kenobi licked his lips, noticing how the duchess followed the movement, before following her lead and tipping his glass back, allowing the liquid to slide down his throat in one “brash” he countered, taking the bottle from her and refilling both glasses.

Satine took another drink and smelled the glass, she was definitely feeling that pleasant tingle that the drink brought and her mind was buzzing with possibilities. “Persistent” she whispered as she felt the burn in her throat.

His own glass already half finished, kenobi met her eyes, throwing the rest of his drink back, “Addictive” his voice low and rough from the drink, Satine felt goosebumps rise over her skin. She had lost count of how many glasses they’d drunk, but if the way her heart was hammering now as she met his eyes was any indication, it most certainly was enough. She knew they should stop, this was strong stuff, but she couldn’t let him have the last word.

Pouring more drink into her own glass Satine took a sip “fiery!” she pronounced, meeting the Jedi’s eyes once again. 

Obi-wan matched her mouthful for mouthful, emptying his own glass, a sly smirk gracing his features, “sweet.” he offered.

Satine raised an eyebrow at him, not a word she would have used to describe the Tihaar, but yes it did have that fruity undertone it was famous for. Although Satine wasn’t entirely sure they were still discussing the alcohol. 

“Intoxicating!” Satine countered staring at the Jedi while swallowing the pungent liquid, as if daring him to continue this game, there was a proverbial line drawn in the sand between them that they were becoming dangerously close to crossing.

Tossing back the remnants of his glass, Obi-Wan fixed her with a heated stare, and dropped his voice, “Tempting” he rumbled.

She looked at the flushed face of her friend, his eyes glowing in the firelight. She poured more, this time just filling her own glass, lifting it to her mouth she let the liquid fill her senses, closing her eyes as the flavours danced over her tongue. 

“Passionate?” she whispered into the space between them. 

When she reopened her eyes the young man had moved from his seat to right beside her, she could feel the heat of his body radiating through the thin fabric of her tunic. He reached his hand towards her, taking hold of the glass in her hand and raising it to his lips, he let the remainder of the drink trickle down his throat and then tossed the glass aside. 

“Beautiful!” he murmured, allowing his hand to gently caress her cheek, the Duchess' breath catching in her throat at the motion.

Satine couldn’t resist any further, she flung herself at the Jedi, mashing their mouths together with more force than finness, scrambling to close the distance between them she ended up straddling his lap. He moaned wantonly at the contact and gripped her waist fiercely. Their world was spinning and the young pair held onto each other for dear life. 

Satine broke the kiss gasping and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, his hands roamed gently over her back. “Oh Obi-Wan,” she sighed, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

He chuckled darkly, a deep rumble vibrating through his chest, “You could have fooled me, Duchess, I was under the impression you rather disliked me.”

She gasped in mock affront, before pouncing on him once again, knocking them both off balance; she sprawled on top of him in the dirt. He tangled a hand up into her hair, tendrils beginning to come loose from it’s knot and pulled her face to his once more.

He peppered light kisses across her cheeks until she brought her lips to gently touch his, Satine nipped at his lower lip, causing Obi-Wan to gasp in shock. She took the opportunity to plunder his mouth, hands fisting into his hair and her tongue tangling with his, the heady flavour of the Tihaar colouring their kisses.

Obi-Wan allowed his hands to trail down her back, coming to rest on her tiny waist, he sighed in contentment as he felt her kissing and sucking on his neck. The blood in their veins on fire with a combination of lust and alcohol.

Suddenly he rolled her off him, dumping her into the dirt, she let out a disgruntled huff before he reached down and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her back to the cave they had set up camp in.

[](https://ibb.co/0rTpK3G)  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  


**** 

Obi-Wan stirred the following morning, his head hurt and his mouth tasted like sandpaper, he screwed up his eyes trying to recall what had happened, he had a vague recollection of joining the duchess in partaking of a Mandalorian drink. 

Only then did he realise that he wasn’t alone under his blanket, glancing down he came face to face with a very disheveled Duchess soundly asleep on his bare chest. 

“Kriff!” he muttered allowing his head to fall back with a thud, instantly regretting it when the pain shot through him. He tried to focus again on his memories, but the fog refused to lift. 

Looking back at Satine, he swallowed hard when he noticed that she was not wearing her tunic, and her naked, shapely chest pressed against his own. Obi-Wan reached down and pulled the blanket from around their waists up high to cover her, self-conciously trying to avoid brushing her bared flesh. He shifted subtly under the cover and breathed a sigh of relief when he realised that they were both still wearing their leggings. At least it seems they had both passed out before things had got too heated. 

He squinted towards the mouth of the cave, a smell of cooking wafted inside accompanied by Qui-Gon’s usual joyful humming. “Double Kriff” Obi-Wan murmured, raising his eyes to the ceiling, that was a conversation he was not looking forward to. 

**** 

Obi-Wan came out the cave and sat beside his master, rubbing his aching head. 

“Rough Night?” Qui-Gon questioned, his Padawan just groaned in response, “here, have something to eat and drink, it will help.” He handed a flask of water and the mystery meat he had been cooking. Obi-Wan screwed up his face at the prospect but took a bite anyway. “Now, Is there something you want to tell me, son?” he questioned. 

Obi-Wan looked away, embarrassment flooding his features, “We might have had a little too much to drink.” he offered. 

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows, “You don’t say, nothing to do with that empty bottle over there!” 

Obi-Wan groaned as he spotted the now empty bottle they had enjoyed the night before, he looked sheepishly up at his Master, “I didn’t realise it would be so strong.” 

Qui-Gon sighed, “You are not supposed to down shots of Tihaar, it should be savoured, SLOWLY” he looked pointedly at his Padawan, before huffing, “teenagers.” he fixed him with a mock serious stare, “What else happened?” 

“Nothing!” Obi-Wan quickly responded, too quickly if he was being honest. 

Qui-Gon’s lip quirked, “Well, I think the love bite on your neck says otherwise!” 

The younger man lifted his hand to the red bruise blossoming on the side of his neck and blushed furiously. He screwed his eyes trying to remember through the alcoholic haze, “We might have made out a bit,” he offered, “nothing more.” 

“Relax Obi-Wan, I’m not the council.” he smiled at his Padawan, “However, it’s not really what I meant when I said don’t let her out of your sight.” 

Kenobi blushed, “I’m sorry master” he voiced. 

Qui-Gon smiled fondly down at him, “You’re not the first padawan to get drunk and make dubious decisions. Just be careful, ok?” Obi-Wan nodded, “Be mindful of the mission… and your feelings.” he added, then smirked at the boy, "and you are entirely alone in dealing with the duchess after this, I sharn't be coming to your rescue." 

The pair were interrupted from further discussion by Satine stumbling out of the cave, lightly moaning and squinting at the light. Qui-Gon grinned at her, oh the joys of being in charge of two hormonal teenagers. 

She sat heavily with the men beside the campfire and dropped her head into her hands, “Did we drink the entire bottle?” 

“Umm-hummm” Qui-Gon nodded, handing her a glass of water. She shook her head fiercly when Qui-Gon tried to offer her the meat. 

“Urrrgh, such a bad decision.” she groaned as she sipped at the water, squinting through bleary eyes. 

Obi-Wan turned his head away, the pain of her words evident. Qui-Gon sent him a calming wave through their force bond, before returning his attention to the Duchess. He handed her a med kit and squeezed her shoulder. “There’s some hangover relief vials in there, I need you alert, just in case.” 

“Hey!” Obi-Wan voiced, “You didn’t offer me one of those.” 

His master’s eyes sparkled at him, “Because, Padawan, you should know better, it’s a good learning experience for you. Go and meditate.” 

Satine giggled at the disgruntled face Obi-Wan pulled, but she gently brushed her fingers over his shoulder on her way back into the cave. 


End file.
